


Special Students

by awhitehead17



Series: TimKon Week 2019 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Awkwardness, Day Six, Fluff, High School, Humor, It's nothing major but is mentioned, M/M, References to Drugs, Teenage drinking and drug use, Tension, Them being oblivious to their feelings, Tim and Kon being petty towards one another, TimKon Week 2019, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: Tim ends up dragging Conner into an undercover mission where they go to high school so they can try and deal with a growing drug problem. The mission seemed simple enough but Kon had no idea on how much it would affect his friendship with Tim.





	Special Students

**Author's Note:**

> This is done for day six of TimKon Week 2019. I know it's a little late but life got in the way, anyway here it is! The prompts were Undercover or Mythology. 
> 
> There are references to teenagers drinking and using drugs, if that makes you feel uncomfortable please do not read.

“You want us to do _what_?”

“We need to go undercover in a school in Bludhaven.”

“I got that part, but _why?_”

“Dick and I have reasons to believe that the drug cartel we’ve been following over in Blud is making use of kids from the school. We believe that they’re selling to the kids and then the kids are using it as well as spreading it around to everyone else. We want to try and infiltrate from within, get our information from the kids, work out where the drugs are being kept and produced and then shut it down.”

Kon blinks at Tim as he explains his mission plan. He can’t get over what Tim is asking him right now. Granted it’s not the weirdest thing that Tim’s asked him to do but it is certainly is up near the top of that list.

He rubs a hand over his face trying to digest it all.

“So…” he’s now going to try and attempt to summarise it all once again. “You want us - that being me and you - to go back to high school just so we can try and find out who’s dealing the drugs, where they’re getting the drugs, then trace that information back to whatever kind of creepy address that it leads too, then that’s when we can take down the drug cartel that you and your brother have been following.”

Tim, the little handsome bastard, beams at him, “Yup! That about sums it up.”

This time Kon pinches his nose and takes a deep breath before letting it out. He glances at Tim’s smug looking face and Kon just knows he’s screwed. “But why me, can’t you take the demon spawn with you? I don’t want to go back to school! I hated the place, I don’t want to go back.”

Tim raises an eyebrow, “You think I want to go back? I’d really rather not, there’s a reason why I dropped out in the first place you know. And no I can’t take Damian, Bruce wouldn’t allow it plus there’s no way I’d be able to put up with him for the duration that it’ll take to complete this mission. Bart is too impulsive, Cassie wouldn’t have the patience, Dick is too old, Jason is an absolute no, Steph and Cass are currently in Hong Kong, Duke currently has a lot on his plate so I don’t want to bother him with this. Either way you were my first choice and believe it or not the best option.”

Kon thinks that through and he figures that Tim has a point. He looks at his best friend to find him looking at Kon with wide questioning eyes. It’s almost as if Tim’s giving him a puppy dog look in his own way and Kon knows he’s screwed. How can he say no to that beautiful face?

With his mind made up, he cocks an eye at Tim, “You’re not going to take no for an answer are you?”

“Of course not.” Tim grins.

Kon shakes his head, letting out a huffed laugh as he does so. “Typical. Anyway, what’s the time duration you’re looking at.”

“We’re looking at a good two months or so. We need time to build up friendships with the students and then to gain their trust. After that we need to get offered the drug, be able to work out where they got it and so on.”

Kon groans. What had he signed himself up for?

Tim leans towards him, a knowing smile taking over his face as if he knows that he’s won Kon over without him actually saying it. “So…” He drags out. Kon has a sudden urge to hit him then. He doesn’t because you know, he’s polite, but the temptation was there.

“Fuck you dude. I bet you’ve got all the paperwork with my name on it already filled out and everything.”

Tim lets out a laugh and stands up, he spins around and starts to head out of the kitchen. “Of course I’ve got it all done already!” He shouts over his shoulder. “I knew you’d agree that’s why!”

Kon’s unable to stop the grin taking over his face. The whole situation is ridiculous. “I don’t know why I put up with your crap!” He calls back.

When Tim next speaks, his voice comes somewhere further in the apartment. “It’s because you love me!”

“Yeah I do…” His admission is soft and quiet so Tim wouldn’t hear it.

* * *

It’s not as bad as he thought it was going to be. Well. Certain parts of it weren’t, other areas however were just as bad as he expected it to be.

School’s school. So there was homework, shitty assignments, crappy teachers, early mornings and petty students.

The only thing that really made it bearable was that he was with Tim. They weren’t in the same classes or anything but being able to see him throughout the day so during breaks and lunch, then after school made it possible for Kon to cope.

It’s been about 6 weeks since they started the mission now. They have both more or less settled into the school, of course they had gotten some funny looks but no one really thought anything of it. It’s not like they’re actually that much older than the kids in the school, it’s only like a year or two in it. Tim had made sure to cover all of their details within his paperwork when he enrolled them into the school at the start.

He had moved to Bludhaven within that time, so he’s currently sharing Dick’s apartment with Tim and Dick whenever he was in the city. It’s not Metropolis or Smallville by any means so Kon’s just glad he’s got the ability to fly so he could get away from the city at the weekends, it gave him a break at least.

He had made a few ‘friends’ within school. He happened to get onto the school football team and has made a few acquaintances from the guys on the team. Tim on the other hand has gone to the nerdy side of things and has been able to make a few friends himself. When Kon had pointed out the differences, Tim had laughed and told him that it was a good thing because it meant that they could cover more ground and find out how far the drugs are being passed around the school.

Funnily enough Kon didn’t catch wind of the drugs until the weekend of the 6th week. It was Friday after school and he was in the locker room getting changed out of his football kit and into normal clothes, debating whether he could convince Tim to put Wendy on that night, when a voice speaks out near him.

“Hey Match!”

Kon had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the nickname he happened to adopt while being at school. Of course going undercover meant having a different name, and boy didn’t he punch Tim hard when he found out what his undercover was. _Carl Matches._ He was not amused. As well as being insulting, it sounded so fake, it was probably worse than Tim’s _Alvin Draper _nonsense (a name which he thankfully wasn’t using for this mission.)

Much to his dismay, he ended up adopting the nickname Match when he first joined the football team in the second week of the mission. It’s stuck since.

“What’s up Brad?” He turns to his so called teammate and eyes him up. Brad was captain of the team, the lady lover of the grade and very hot headed. It’s only his self-restraint that’s stopped him from ripping Brad’s head off.

“You free tomorrow night?”

Kon thinks about it for a moment. He and Tim had no plans other than going out on patrol as it was a Saturday, but it’s not like he could tell him that. Instead he shakes his head, “Not at the moment. What’s going on?”

“Still being new and all I wasn’t sure if you heard, but the biggest party of the year is happening over at OB’s house. Interested?”

“I hadn’t heard about that no, but sure…” No. He was not interested, like at all. Maybe when he was a bit younger he would have loved to gone to an all classic high school party but now not so much. But for the sake of the mission and to avoid Tim’s grumpy face he puts on a smile and forces the words out. “What time?”

“Whenever man. People start turning up at like three in the afternoon, it’ll go on right through the night. See you there then!”

He claps Kon on the shoulder and walks away. Kon stares after him for a moment, baffled at what just happened before finishing in getting changed and making his way back to Dick’s apartment.

* * *

“You hear about the party tomorrow night?” Kon asks Tim as they were sat having their dinner. They were chilling on the sofa, sat next to each other and eating take out.

Tim nods and swallows a mouth full before speaking, “Yeah I got invited by Sarah today actually. I assume you got invited too then?”

Kon hums, placing a bit of chicken into his mouth and chews.

“Okay that’s good, at least we’ll both be there. It’s the opportunity we’ve been waiting for. The biggest party of the year, lots of drunk teenagers, an uncontrollable environment with no adults around. It’s perfect.”

Kon nods, “Exactly. We find who’s doing the drugs, try and find out their buyer, trace it back to them then bam, mission complete.”

Tim laughs at that, “Something like that. There’s a lot of details missing there Kon, but we’ll see how it goes.”

Kon glances over at him and grins, at least they’re getting somewhere with this mission now. Tim smiles back and they stare at one another for a while. Kon takes in Tim’s frame, watches the way the light from the TV in front of them illuminates his features making them seem more sharp than before. He glances at Tim’s casual outfit, a large loose t-shirt and some old grey sweatpants and fluffy batman socks. _He looks perfect_. He seems so relaxed that it draws Kon into him.

He so busy looking at his best friend that he failed to even realise that Tim was looking at him back. Before he knows it, Kon’s starting to lean in close to Tim, just as Tim appears to leaning towards him as well.

“Hey guys what’s up!”

They spring apart like they had been electrocuted and sit stiffy on opposite ends of the couch as Dick walks into the front room. He’s grinning away dressed up in his cop uniform. When he sees them he freezes on the spot and eyes them up, clearly recognising their sudden odd behaviour. Thankfully he doesn’t question it and carries on through the room towards the kitchen.

“I hope you guys have leftovers for me. It smells amazing!”

Kon and Tim don’t look at each other for the rest of the night.

The next day was awkward. As normal, they went about the next day doing things as they normally would, so doing some training, completing some homework and playing a few video games until it was time to get ready for the party, but even doing all of that it didn’t make the tension go away.

It suddenly seemed like they couldn’t be together without there being some form of tension between them. It was so thick it wasn’t like they could ignore even though they certainly tried too.

Kon replays the previous night over and over again in his mind. Tim had definitely leaned in to kiss him as well, that was clear, so they both play a part in this awkwardness that’s come between them. But maybe that’s why it’s so heavy? Because they both went to kiss each other before Dick came in? Because there’s definitely some sort of mutual attraction between them that neither one of them is willing to acknowledge.

When the evening finally came Kon tried to not think about it as he got ready for the party. Between them they decided to go when it was reaching the evening, believing that’s the best time as they think the drugs will appear once everyone seems to be too wasted to care.

Kon dresses up in some jeans, a plain t-shirt and puts a shirt over the top of it. Basically dressed in his usual attire. Tim on the other hand was dressed up in some tight black jeans and a smart button up red shirt. It makes Kon do a double take because Tim looks good, he somehow doesn’t look over dressed but manages to pull off the confidence that he know he looks good at the same time.

Tim catches Kon looking and Kon quickly looks away, feeling his cheeks go hot at being caught. There’s a pause between them, once that fills the air with more of that thick tension. Kon scowls as he stares at the floor, hating the moment, because when did they become so awkward around one another? They’re supposed to be best friends, not some awkward teenagers like they once were.

Tim breaks the silence by clearing his throat. “So we ready?” He shuffles on the spot, fidgeting with the cuffs of his shirt.

Kon glances up at him before turning away again. “Uh yeah.”

Tim drives them to the party and being in that car for no more than 10 minutes was worse than being with Tim the entire day. It must be because they’re confined in a small space but thankfully the radio was on and filled the silence with old 90’s music.

They get to the party and walk in and freeze in the doorway. It was chaos. Music was being blasted from high tech speakers, drunk teenagers were everywhere, hundreds of red cups could be seen around. They glance at each and Kon sees Tim pull a face, he snickers at that. Parties have never really Tim’s thing, at least not these kind of parties. Kon wasn’t a fan himself, the music was already making his head hurt but they’re there on a mission, the sooner they get that done and get it out of the way the sooner they can go home.

They go separate ways and Kon’s kinda glad about that because at least it gives him some space away from Tim and it gives him an opportunity to stop thinking about the weird tension between them.

He goes about looking for signs of the football team. Trying to find any of them in the mass crowd of teenagers was a nightmare. It takes him a good twenty minutes until he finds most of them all stood outside in the back garden huddled in a group.

One of them notices him coming and they beam, “Match! There you are buddy!” It was Brad and Kon could tell that he was tipsy. He was gesturing widely for Kon to go over and when he does Brad throws an arm over his shoulders. “We were wondering when you were gonna show up.”

Kon forces a smile, “Sorry, I just lost track of time.” Brad lets out a laugh as if he just told a really funny joke. At that point Kon notices that most of the teens in the group were smoking. He glances at Brad, “What are you guys doing out here?”

Brad’s laughter dies down as he asks the question and the teenager sends him a suspicious look before glancing around at everyone else with a questioning look. He turns back to Kon and pokes his chest with a finger. “Hey Match, can you keep a secret?”

Kon studies him for a moment, his voice had dropped down to a serious quiet, whisper and his eyes had narrowed almost threateningly. Kon raises an eyebrow and nods. “Of course.” _Only if they really knew._

It seems to be a satisfactory response for the captain because he’s then grinning widely and gesturing to one of the others. Within seconds Brad is grabbing his hand and shoving several small blue and pink pills into his hand. Kon stares at them wide-eyed and shoots Brad a look.

Brad carries on grinning. “Take them.” He says simply.

“What are they?” Kon asks cautiously. He can easily guess of course but he’s got to play the part.

“We don’t actually know. All we know is that it’s called Frenzy and man is it some good shit. Once it hits ya, that’s it you’re gone. All of your stresses, thoughts, worries, everything just disappears and leaves you pretty chilled and contented.”

_Bingo._ That’s the drug they were after.

“Where did you get it from?” He tries to make the question as causal as possible, just so he doesn’t seem suspicious. He’s not sure how well he does but none of the teenagers seem to notice his behaviour, most of them to drunk or high to really care by the looks of it.

Very much to his surprise Brad tells him the name who had sold it too him and even the address to where they apparently make it. Kon makes a mental note of the names and address for later. Now that he’s got the information he’s gotta find Tim so they can go and shut it down.

“So come on man! What are you waiting for?” Brad loudly says in his face. He grabs Kon’s hand still holding the pills and moves to his mouth so he’s forced to take the pills into his mouth. Of course Kon could have stopped him but he’s got a role to play if he doesn’t want to act suspicious.

He won’t swallow them, he’s not stupid. There’s a trick that he does where he hides the pills around his mouth and under his tongue just so he doesn’t have to swallow them, Tim had originally taught him the trick.

Once it seemed like he had taken the pills he smiles at Brad who grins back. The teen smacks him twice on the chest before letting him go, “Atta boy! Just give it ten minutes or so and experience the magical wonder of Frenzy. In the meantime go get yourself a drink.”

Kon nods and uses that as his escape. He heads back into the house, finds a bathroom and empties his mouth into the sink. he takes a deep breath, washes his mouth out with water before popping the pills into his pocket. It’s gross but that’s a matter for the future. What he needs to do now is find Tim.

It doesn’t take very long to find Tim. Kon ends up finding him inside the house in a very crowded room. Kon stops short at the doorway when he sees Tim dancing in the centre of the room with a girl. They were pressed together, her back to his chest, their arms were outstretched and their fingers were laced together, their bodies were grinding together in time with the music being blasted out.

Kon watches with wide eyes as their hips roll together, hers were rolling back against Tim’s while his were grinding forward. Kon wouldn’t call that dancing, that basically seemed like they were having sex in the middle of the room.

All of the sudden he felt pissed. He was angry at Tim for being doing that. They were here on a mission to bust up a drug cartel, not on a mission to get laid. (Don’t get him wrong any other time he would be very impressed with his best friend but now wasn’t the time for that.)

Deciding that he’s seen enough he makes his way over to him and slaps him on the arm to get his attention. Tim immediately turns and faces him, his eyebrows raised in question.

Kon leans in close, speaking into his ear. “I’ve got we need, we can go.”

Tim pulls away and makes a face. “That’s good but we can’t go yet.”

Kon scowls as Tim turns back to the girl grinding up against him. Was he being serious! Kon slaps him again, “We. Can. Go.”

Tim narrows his eyes at him, “Not yet Kon.”

He has to grit his teeth to stop himself from lashing out at his best friend. He waits a couple of seconds to see if Tim will change his mind but when it’s clear that he _won’t_ be changing his mind Kon grabs his arm and forcefully drags Tim away from the girl. He doesn’t let go of him until they were outside away from everyone else.

Tim is immediately on him once they’ve stopped moving. “What the fuck Kon?”

“Are you being serious Tim? What the hell do you think! We’ve come here on a mission to gather information to do with the drugs. I happen to get the information and then I find that you’re dancing, or more accurately grinding, with a girl while I do the work!”

He didn’t realise he was yelling until he finished speaking. He quickly glances around and thankfully finds no one paying attention to them.

Tim gapes at him for a moment and Kon could feel himself seething in anger at his best mate. However that anger quickly turns into shock when Tim snaps at him. “You have got to be joking! I was working Kon. The girl I was with happened to be deep in that circle, her brother is one of the producers! I made a deal that if I danced with her she’d give me more details about the whole cartel. I’ve got names and I’ve got the main address.”

Kon recoils as Tim finishes speaking. It’s like he’s just been slapped in the face. He stands there not knowing what to say to that and is feeling like a complete twat. He had wrongly assumed that Tim was slacking off when in fact he wasn’t. Kon realises now that he really should have thought before he spoke, he should have known that there was a plan behind Tim’s actions (this was Tim after all.)

There’s a tense silence as they look at one another. Tim was glaring at him and Kon had a guilt written all over his face. Tim’s the first one to make a move, he takes a deep breath in and lets it out, letting his body posture relax from when he had tensed up. “Right, well we both have the information we need so lets compare and get started. The sooner we end this the better.”

* * *

That night they tracked down all of the dealers of the drugs. The names they had had been the same and from there it was finding that guy who gave them all of the names of all the other dealers. The next night, with help from Nightwing, they took down the producers of the drug and shut down the entire cartel.

After clearing everything up and making sure that it was all over, Kon moved back to Kanas. He wasn’t sad to leave Blud because he had missed the farm and all of it’s fresh air, the only thing he was disappointed with was leaving Tim. Despite the last couple of days working together when everything suddenly turned tense and awkward, they had a great several of weeks together. At least Kon had enjoyed it.

It’s been a week since Kon had moved back to the farm and not once had he spoken to Tim since Sunday night when they had closed the drug cartel. He had no idea on what he would say to his best friend. Were they still best friends after all that? The argument Saturday night had left them not talking on that Sunday, they only spoke to each other regarding the mission and nothing else. It had been quiet and awkward in a way it never has been before and it left Kon feeling terrible.

He missed him.

He missed when they could just easily joke about, have a laugh, touch without it being weird. But since they almost kissed, everything had changed. It had changed for the worst.

It was on Sunday night, an exact week since they completed the mission that he next sees Tim again. He was in the kitchen at the counter making some dough for that evening’s dessert when the front door knocks. Before he could move Ma was there answering it.

“Oh Tim dear, it’s nice to see you! Please come in.”

Kon freezes on the spot. He’s slightly annoyed at Ma because why did she let him in, she knows what had happened between them yet she’s letting him in. On the other hand he was confused to why Tim was there in the first place. Why come to Kansas?

“Thanks Mrs. Kent. Is Conner around?”

“Yes dear, he’s just in the kitchen. Could let him know that I’ll be in the front room if he needs me please.”

“Will do, thank you.”

Kon stays standing at the counter as he listens to Tim walk towards the kitchen. He doesn’t turn around as Tim stands in the doorway behind him because he wasn’t ready to face his best friend yet.

“Your Ma’s in the front room if you need her.” He tells him.

Kon nods and swallows thickly. “I know, I heard. Thanks.”

There’s a moment of silence between them and it reminds Kon just of what happened a week ago.

“So how are you? What are you making there?”

Kon frowns at Tim’s attempts of small talk. It’s typical of him to dance around the real reason of him being there. Deciding to get it over and done with Kon turns and faces him. With narrowed eyes he stares at his best friend, “Why are you here Tim? Why come to Kansas?”

Tim nods to himself like he had been expecting that reaction before answering him. He walks into the kitchen and takes a seat at the table. “Because I wanted to talk.”

“You could have phoned.” Kon says bluntly.

“Would you have answered?” Tim shoots back.

Kon had nothing to say to that.

“That’s what I thought.” Tim responds to his silence. “I came out here in person because we need to talk.”

“What is there to talk about Tim?” Kon questions walking towards the table to stand opposite him. “The fact that we haven’t spoken in a week? The fact that there is _something_ between us but neither of us is willing to acknowledge it? The fact that we had an argument? What is there to talk about?”

“All of it!” Tim snaps at him. he stands up and glares at him. “All of it Kon. There is something between us, what it is exactly I don’t know, but I hate the way it’s making us be like this.”

“That night Tim… that night we almost… you know.” Kon looks away from him unable to finish off the sentence.

“That night when we almost kissed?” He turns to Tim at the words to find his best friend looking at him with wide eyes and a look of understanding. His voice has gone soft now, losing any of the hard bite it had to it just a moment ago.

Kon swallows and nods. He looks away yet again as Tim walks around the table towards him. He fights the urge to back away when Tim stops directly in front of him. He feels Tim’s hand cup the side of his face and as he pulls his face around so they were looking at each other once again.

“Kon, I know that things have been tense between us since that night. I don’t know why it suddenly became like that but it did and… and I want to make it right.”

Kon places his hand over Tim and holds it. Looking into his eyes he asks, “Do you feel the same way I do?” He didn’t mean for it too, but the question came out as a whisper. He carries on staring at Tim, trying to find the truth in his eyes.

Tim lets out a chuckle, “Kon you have no idea on how much I feel for you. I can’t live without you in my life. You’re my clone boy.”

Kon didn’t even think about his actions then, he leaned down and captured Tim’s lips in a kiss. Tim’s response was instant because his lips were moving along with Kon’s as they press together for the first time. Kon pours everything he was feeling into that kiss, letting Tim know through the action how much he meant to him.

They kiss for who knows how long but when they part Kon feels lighter. Like everything that had been weighing down on him was suddenly lifted. The space between them was now clear and it made Kon happy, they were going to be okay.

He presses his forehead against Tim’s smiling widely. “And you’ll always be my Robin.”


End file.
